


Harry's Foolproof Plan

by livingincolors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, a very small one though, alternate title is harry and ron propose to each other three times in less than 24 hours, no really that's it, the plot is soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingincolors/pseuds/livingincolors
Summary: Harry's foolproof plan turns out to be a bit faulty.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Harry's Foolproof Plan

There's an intense throbbing in Harry's head, like a drill continuously piercing through his skull. He opens his eyes slowly, squinting at the relatively dim bedroom. The sound of Ron's deep, slow breathing next to him is almost painful as he turns his head to look at his boyfriend, fighting the waves of nausea that hit him at the movement, and, with much effort, pokes the nearest part of Ron he could reach with the least amount of movement required.

He sharply pokes Ron's particularly ticklish, sensitive side.

With a sharp shout Ron awakes, frenetically looking around the room as he fumbles for his wand with clumsy hands, still half-asleep. In his search, he pushes himself clear off the bed, landing with a loud thud.

There's a total silence for a few heartbeats in which Harry doesn’t dare breathe as he awaits any type of reaction from Ron. A few more moments of silence and Harry starts to worry so, ignoring the banging of his own head, he snakes to the other side of the bed, peeking over the side to look down at Ron.

Even with his blurry vision, Ron's glare is clear and fierce.

Harry retreats back away.

After summoning the hangover potion (for both of them) and downing his, Harry sheepishly leaves the bedroom. He freshens up quickly and goes to make Ron's favourite breakfast. Ron enters the kitchen close to thirty minutes later, showered and decidedly grumpy. He sits at the table with his arms crossed and his bottom lip protruding in a frankly ridiculous, yet adorable pout.

Turning the heat down, Harry walks over to him, leaning down to hug him from behind and lay closed-mouth kisses on the side of his face and neck. "I'm sorry," he whispers between kisses, "really, really sorry,"

Ron huffs, uncrossing his arms to pull Harry around. Harry sits in his lap and meets his eyes as he wraps his arms around his neck.

"I ought to be really mad at you right now," Ron says, eyes stern yet voice playful, "but as this is the first morning of us being married, I'm going to let it slide,"

Harry blinks owlishly. He opens his mouth and make an embarrassingly high-pitched noise in reply.

A smirk slowly works it's way over Ron's features and he looks positively mischievous as he says, "Don't say you don't remember our wedding, I'd be _so_ hurt I might never recover,"

With his heart in his throat, Harry pushes himself off Ron's lap and goes back to the cooker, trying to remember anything from last night. He turns off the heat and plates the food, aware of Ron's eyes on his back. He takes to plates to the table and sits opposite Ron, feeling detached from reality as he stares at the big smile on Ron's face.

"C'mon Harry, George officiated and everything," he says,

Harry blinks at Ron then at his breakfast, stomach turning as his nausea returns. He pushes his plate away, meeting Ron's eyes once again. He tries to go with cool and calm and collected but accidentally says, "what the _fuck_?"

Ron copies Harry, pushing his plate away before leaning forward with his elbows, intertwining his fingers and resting his head on them, eyes softening. "You proposed yesterday,"

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_.

"Er," Harry replies,

Ron bites the inside of his cheek, his face flushing a warm pink. "You don't remember? Anything?"

Harry nods then shakes his head, his mind going into overdrive as he struggles to collect any memory from the night before. He remembers nothing important, least of all a proposal and a make-believe wedding. Ron leans back in his chair, carefully watching Harry, his ears matching the colour of his face. "Oh- er-" he takes a deep breath, "You- well, you're pretty out of it, 'course you don't remember,"

Harry's heart takes permanent residence in his throat, blocking his airways and beating an uneven rhythm. Ron shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end before he huffs and smiles. "It's not a big deal,"

Harry strongly disagrees, but he doesn't voice his opinion.

"It was pretty sweet, your proposal," Ron says when Harry remains silent, "Pretty sure even George got teary-eyed, which is why he offered to officiate,"

Ron's voice is light and a bit sappy and Harry's heart jumps funnily at the wishful look on his boyfriend's face. They stare at each other for what feels like an hour, and Harry can tell Ron's on the verge of doing something stupidly reckless and spontaneous.

Like clockwork, Ron gets to his feet and walks over to Harry, pulling him to his feet. Harry freezes as Ron holds his eyes and grips both of his hands in his as he starts speaking,

"Look, I know I shouldn't- er, I mean I don't even have a _ring_ \- I know we already talked about this but- well I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I just.. it's- I know we're still young and the flat is too small and we're too busy to even think about moving out anytime soon, but. But, I'm so in love with you, Harry and I want to spend every day of my life with you and it doesn't matter if it's in this small flat or in fucking Grimmauld Place or wherever, all I care about is you, it's all I've ever wanted. _You're_ everything I've ever wanted. So-"

He drops Harry's hands and starts kneeling-

"No! Don't you dare!" Harry shouts, surprising both of them,

Ron's mid-kneeling when Harry's shout makes him pause. His smile freezes on his face and his eyes lose their happy look as he stays in the awkward pose and slowly, his smile drops until he's frowning instead.

"What- why- I thought.." He straightens, his face clouding and his eyes looking around the kitchen as if searching for an explanation. "Harry?" he croaks,

"Just- just stay right here, I'll be right back,"

"What-"

"Just.. _please_. Trust me,"

It takes everything in Harry to leave Ron, who's staring at him with anguish eyes, looking so lost and young, in the kitchen and run the bedroom. He frantically searches through the bedside drawers, cursing himself for hiding it so well that even he can't find it. With a frustrated groan, he pulls out his wand and summons it.

It barely touches his palm before he's running back to Ron.

He stops in his tracks when he finds Ron in the sitting room, hunched over as he sits on the couch, head buried in his hands. Harry walks over to him and Ron turns his head up to him when he's close enough, his eyes bright against the surrounding redness.

"Have I done- are you breaking up with me?"

Harry's hand clenches around the small velvet box. "No!" he says firmly,

"But- yesterday, you were- and now-" Ron sighs heavily, slumping against the back of the couch. "You didn't mean it. Oh God, I'm so fucking stupid, I really thought-"

"You got it all wrong,"

"I did," Ron says dejectedly,

Harry shakes his head rapidly. "No! That's not-" he makes a frustrated sound. "That's not what I'm talking about! I meant it, of course I meant it, Ron!"

"Then what's goin' on, Harry? Why- why did you-"

"Because I planned and agonised for months over how to- to do it and you were just-" he waves his arms around, growing more and more indignant, "going to do it!"

Ron stands slowly, eyes following the small box in Harry's right hand. "What- what are-"

Harry drops his arms with a sigh then holds the box out for Ron to see. "I can't believe I ruined this,"

Ron tears his eyes away from the box to stares questionably at Harry. "What're you on about?"

Harry steps closer, his anger melting into nervousness. "I planned for months, Ron. It was going to be- _perfect_ and I just-"

"You- you-" Ron shakes his head angrily. "You think I care about _the perfect proposal_ -"

"You deserve it!" Harry interrupted, "I wanted everything to be perfect because you deserve it and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family and grow old with you; I want everything with you. There've never been enough words to describe how much you mean to me, how important you are and I thought if I can't tell you, if I can't find the right words, then I'm gonna show you. So I planned for months, choosing the perfect day and checking the _weather_ and getting the perfect ring and making sure the whole thing is foolproof and then I- I get drunk at Seamus' fucking birthday party and just.. _ruin_ everything, Ron!"

Ron's eyes are shining, finally looking happy again. Slowly, Harry realises what he said and his hand clenches around the box again when Ron breathes a laugh and makes a go-on gesture with his hand.

Fuck it. A change in plans it is, then.

Harry takes a deep breath and steps back, going down on one knee and opening the box. "Ron, will you marry me?"

Ron shouts, "Yes!" and he doesn't wait for Harry to slide the ring into his finger (he actually doesn't even look at the ring, Harry notices, holding his eyes instead) before he's pulling him up to his feet and smacks their lips together, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Harry laughs breathlessly, his heart dancing happily in his chest. He snaps the box closed and wraps his arms around Ron's neck, kissing back. Ron's kisses make every cell in his body vibrate and Harry feels alive, his very being shaking with the intensity of his feelings. Their teeth clash and their tongues press together and Ron's hands sneak from his waist to his bottom, clasping and pulling Harry closer, pressing the length of their bodies together until Harry's no longer sure where he ends and Ron begins. They don't pull away even when their breathing grow laboured and their lips numb.

"At least look at the ring," Harry says into Ron's mouth, feeling they're getting a bit carried away, "I really spent a lot of time picking it out,"

Ron pulls away reluctantly, pulling Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and releasing it soundly. It takes Harry a few seconds to calm down and open his eyes and he finds Ron watching him, his blue eyes bright and his cheeks flushing and almost gasping for air, and God, he loves him so much.

He pulls away, holding the box out and opening it. Inside sits a white gold ring, vibrant sapphires encircling it. It catches the light, glimmering and glowing in a way that reminds Harry of the brightness of Ron's blue eyes.

"Harry.." Ron breathes, tearing his eyes away from the ring to look at him, "It's beautiful, but-"

"But?"

"It must've cost a fortune,"

Harry holds back a groan. "Ron," he says patiently, "give me your hand,"

Ron laughs a little, holding out his right hand. Finally, Harry slides the ring into his finger and intertwines their fingers together. "Congratulation, we're engaged,"

Ron's laugh is deep and hearty and the sound of it makes Harry think even more incredibly sappy thoughts.

"Well," Ron says, pulling Harry close again, encircling his waist with his arms, "just so you know, I want to know everything about your _plan_ ,"

Harry rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck. "Apparently, it wasn't as foolproof as previously thought. Maybe that kind o' planning isn’t my thing,"

"Oh, who'd've ever guessed?"

"You know what I'm good at?"

"Mhm,"

"Snogging,"

"Now, that," Ron says, leaning in, "is something you should stick to."

Harry only has a moment to frown in mock offence before Ron's lips are on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr.](https://livingincolorsagain.tumblr.com)
> 
> My inbox is always open for asks and submissions and general rarry gushing. Or really, anything!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
